


Vacation

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Acxa, Mama Krolia, Relaxing, Vacation, Young Ezor, Young Lotor, Young Regris, little keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Planning a vacation isn't easy, even for the Leader of the Blade of Marmora, especially when it's for the eleven members of his pack.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the eighteenth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the seventeenth story. Regris is 19, Lotor is 18, Ezor is 16, and Acxa and Keith are 13.

Story Eighteen - Vacation

It had been a deca-phoebe since Kolivan had suggested that his pack take a vacation, but it had taken that long to coordinate everyone's schedules and to locate an uninhabited, peaceful planet. Kolivan wanted to make sure the planet was uninhabited, because Lotor was still considered the prince of the Empire by everyone who wasn't a Blade. However, after all his work, Kolivan was finally able to take his pack on a much needed vacation.

It wasn't easy to get eleven beings into a pod and off to the uninhabited planet he found, but his pack members wanted to make sure their kits (and Krolia) got to relax, especially after that horrific nightmare that Krolia had the previous deca-phoebe. Even though she knew her son was safe, she continued to have the nightmare, but at least it wasn't every night. Keith understood his mom was suffering, so he made sure he was at least close enough for her to see his cheek stripes, if not in her arms.

Antok quickly piloted the pod to the planet with his son as co pilot. It was exciting for the kit as he had only piloted simulators before. He was very focused and followed all of his Dad's directions. Antok was very pleased with his kit's performance. So much so, he let him land the pod, which he did splendidly.

Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace unloaded the heavy supplies, while the kits carried the lighter (and less fragile) supplies. Taulol and Krolia scouted the area for a place to set up camp. The two adult females found a gorgeous location nearby that was near a lake and had a forest in the opposite direction.

They helped the rest of their pack adults set up the large tent and a couple smaller ones (in case someone needed some one on one time). Keith and Acxa went with Ulaz into the forest to collect firewood, while Lotor and Ezor collected stones from the edge of the lake to line the fire pit. Regris assisted Thace in building the smaller nests before the entire pack joined together to build their familial nest.

Afterwards, Taulol, Kolivan, and Antok took the kits swimming in the lake with Kolivan staying in the shallows for whichever kit didn't want to swim too far into the lake, which happened to be Lotor at that moment. Kolivan introduced his kit to skipping rocks, issuing the warning of never aiming the rocks in his siblings' direction. Lotor got really good at skipping rocks. He enjoyed the one-on-one time with his father.

After a leisurely swim in the lake (and skipping rocks), the sun was starting to set, and the kits dried off and gathered around their mom, who already had a fire going and a pile of blankets for anyone to use. It was a well-known fact that only one of her precious kits got cold easily, but all five of them enjoyed snuggling under a warm blanket. As the kit who got cold easily, Keith cuddled up against his mom, who carded her claws through his hair. Between the warmth he was surrounded by and the repetitive motion of his mother's claws, it was no surprise that Keith dozed off, softly purring in his sleep. Krolia smiled as she heard Keith's purr. Even a full deca-phoebe after her initial nightmare, little things that reminded her that her youngest kit was there and still remembered everything and everyone gave her peace of mind. Seeing her twin dozing against their mom caused Acxa to snuggle against Keith, laying her head on his shoulder, and was lulled to sleep by his soft purring.

Antok was sitting next to Krolia and stroked her back with his tail, while his kit was cuddled up next to him. The largest Blade asked her, "Krolia, are you doing better?"

Slightly surprised by the question, Krolia let out a questioning noise, one similar to the ones her kits made on a consistent basis. Ulaz chuckled. "This vacation wasn't just for the kits. This was for you too."

"We noticed you keep having the same nightmare about Keith off and on for the past deca-phoebe. We knew this was a necessary thing. Getting out of the base is what you're used to and is something you don't get anymore. So, we are trying something to see if it helps you," Thace replied, tugging Ezor firmly against his side.

Krolia looked around at her pack. Each of her eldest kits were cuddled up against their Dad and her twins were snuggled up against her. Taulol was on the other side of Acxa, lightly grooming the youngest girl. Everyone was so relaxed, which brought a smile to her face. "Yes. This is so nice; my family relaxing together without thinking about the war going on, enjoying each other's company."

"Go ahead and rest, Krolia. We're safe here," Kolivan told her. He didn't want her to worry, so he added softly, "Antok and I are going to stand guard tonight."

%%%

The sun's rays broke through the trees and lit up the small Galra camp. The kits moaned as the bright light landed on their faces. Some time during the night, the kits had gravitated towards their mom and each other, and they were a tangle of limbs. Somehow, Keith ended up on the bottom of the pile. The Dads took a bunch of pictures of the kits trying to untangle themselves.

Once the kits straightened themselves out and breakfast was over, the kits rested by the lake for a little, sorting stones into piles of 'good for skipping,' 'pretty,' and 'unique.' When all the kits were done, the Dads, Krolia, and Taulol took the kits on a hike. There were a lot of things the kits liked. They saw lots of plants, which delighted not only Regris but Ulaz and Kolivan as well. The animals excited Ezor, Acxa, Taulol, and Antok. Lotor, Keith, Krolia, and Thace appreciated the quietness and serenity of nature in general. The nature hike lasted all day and into the night. They ate dinner before heading back to their camp, unaware of a pair of yellow eyes following their trek.

%%%

The Empire loyalist was a lower officer in the Empire's army. Rhyndas was out to make a name for himself and prove himself in the eyes of the higher ups of the Empire. He had just by chance stopped by an uninhabited planet to make plans and had to hide from a large pack that was apparently on a vacation. He had been all set to ignore them until he recognized one of the kits. It was the exiled prince of the Empire, Lotor!  If he was able to return the prince to the Emperor, he might get the recognition he felt he deserved. He slunk back into the shadows. This was going to take some planning.

Fin


End file.
